Our New Year
by darknessinertia
Summary: Fanfic especial de Ano Novo! SiriusxRemus


**AVISO:** SLASH! Homem**x**Homem. Acho que já deu pra entender, né?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é da JK; ele não é meu, e todo mundo sabe disso. XD

* * *

**Our New Year**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele havia o convencido a ficar. Na verdade, havia convencido os outros marotos também: passariam o Natal e a noite do dia 31 de dezembro em Hogwarts. Remus havia dito inúmeras vezes que não era preciso aquele alarde todo _só_ por causa dele, mas Sirius não é - nem nunca foi -, do tipo de pessoa que ouve alguma coisa que lhe digam, ainda mais quando é algo que vai contra o que ele está disposto a fazer.

É, ninguém tira uma idéia da cabeça de Sirius Black, Remus teve que se conformar. Até porque, quando falara sobre o assunto pela última vez com Sirius, quase causara uma discussão de verdade.

"Sirius, eu já disse que não precisa..."

"E eu digo que precisa sim", Sirius rebateu, caminhando em direção a Remus, segurando-o pelos braços. Não era raro que ele fugisse de conversas como aquela; era melhor ser precavido. "O que foi agora? Não posso querer estar com você? Estar ao seu lado quando você precisa? Qual é o problema nisso?" Sirius olhou em seus olhos por breves segundos antes que Remus os desviasse.

Era sempre assim. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar dele por muito tempo; não gostava de deixar que Sirius olhasse em seus olhos porque Remus sabia que ele podia lê-los muito bem. Talvez até tivesse medo que as pessoas realmente o vissem, como Sirius fazia. O fato era que aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados não deixavam passar nada, e só Remus sabia o quanto era difícil tentar evitar que isso acontecesse.

"Moony?" Ele o chamou num tom de voz mais calmo que o usado antes. Remus permanecia encarando os próprios pés, sem se mexer. Nem tentara, em nenhum momento, livrar-se das mãos de Sirius, que ainda o segurava. "Moony, por favor, olha para mim".

E finalmente ele o encarou, levantando um pouco mais o rosto pelo fato de Sirius ser mais alto e... _droga_, o rosto dele estava _muito_ perto agora. _Que droga_, pensou de novo. Por que ele conseguia sempre o que queria? Por que Sirius tinha que saber tanto sobre ele, sobre o Remus que ele odiava que as pessoas conhecessem?

"Vai ficar tudo bem", Sirius falou, com um sorriso torto no rosto, quando notou que Remus voltou sua atenção a ele.

"Eu podia muito bem ter ido para casa", o licantropo falou, ainda com o rosto quase na altura do de Sirius, mas sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dele - o que o animago não deixou de perceber, obviamente. Ah, mas ele não daria aquela discussão como vencida até que esgotassem suas desculpas. "Você, Prongs e Wormtail poderiam ter ido para suas casas... --"

"Eu não tenho mais casa", Sirius o interrompeu.

"Você iria para a casa do Prongs..."

"Eu não preciso ir para casa do Prongs, meu caso não é com ele, é com você", ele o cortou de novo, mas Remus preferiu ignorá-lo desta vez.

"... e o Wormtail iria para a dele, e ninguém precisaria se privar disso _só por minha causa_", Remus então esperou, mas como não fora interrompido de novo, prosseguiu. "Eu posso muito bem passar por isso sozinho".

_Sozinho_.

Pronto, falara a palavra mágica; ele sabia que agora a discussão havia acabado de vez, porque Sirius não deixaria, de jeito nenhum, que Remus vencesse.

"Remus, já é o último ano que vamos passar aqui", ele usou seu nome - Sirius sempre fazia isso quando encarava as coisas mais a sério; quando _falava_ sério e usava aquele tom de voz que Remus conhecia e que o fazia, definitivamente, não ter argumentos. "Nós, os marotos. _Você. Eu_. Por que não podemos aproveitar os momentos que ainda temos antes de sair daqui e encarar essa guerra maluca que nos espera lá fora?"

"Sirius...", o nome dele escapou com dificuldade de sua boca. "Por que você sempre... Por que você sempre faz isso?"

_Por que sempre está aqui quando eu preciso? Por que insiste em tudo o que quer até conseguir? Por quê?_

"Por que, Moony? Porque eu quero. Isso não é o suficiente para que você seja menos cabeça-dura?" Sirius explicou, chateado; parecia uma criança emburrada e que não era compreendida. Remus riu, a primeira vez naquele dia. Sirius pareceu ter recebido um choque e olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou em seus lábios. "Isso significa um sim?"

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que Remus o olhasse de novo, agora diretamente em seus olhos. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que havia repreendido durante muito tempo, desde que havia começado aquela discussão, que agora, ao seu ver, parecia ser completamente sem razão.

"Sim, Padfoot, você conseguiu o que queria, como sempre".

Não adiantava mais discutir, afinal de contas. Remus queria Sirius por perto tanto quanto ele desejava estar ao seu lado. Era tão simples, para que complicar as coisas? Talvez devesse mesmo deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura.

"E você já pode me soltar, sabe", Remus completou, já que o outro ainda o segurava. Sirius então largou seus braços, mas logo depois envolveu-o com os dele e o abraçou com força.

"Não, não posso".

**-x-**

Já era quase cinco e meia quando saíram para os jardins; o céu estava querendo escurecer, mas nenhuma estrela havia aparecido ainda, nem mesmo a lua. _Pelo menos por enquanto_, pensou Remus, enquanto ele e Sirius caminhavam de mãos dadas como se aquele fosse um dia normal como qualquer outro que haviam passado em Hogwarts. Mas não era. Talvez _realmente_ fosse como alguns dias que haviam passado juntos, durante os períodos de transformação de Lupin. A diferença é que esses dias, os de _agora_, já poderiam começar a ser contados como _os últimos_. Além disso, aquele era o último dia do ano e logo estariam entrando na reta final, acabariam o colégio... Talvez fosse melhor mesmo seguir o que Sirius dissera: _aproveitar os últimos momentos que tinham_. Até porque, não sabiam como, nem quando seriam os próximos. Talvez acabasse tão rápido que nem perceberiam que os dias haviam passado, assim como pareciam não ter notado como os anos haviam literalmente voado. Quem sabe o _fim_ estivesse mesmo próximo. Era impossível prever, mas o que Remus sabia é que aquele dia estava quase acabando para Sirius e ele.

"Tão frio...", a voz de Padfoot o chamou de volta ao presente. "Ainda bem que a sua mão é quente, Moony".

Estava mesmo frio lá fora, tanto que fora quase impossível para que deixassem o aconchego do castelo quente e seco para saírem em meio a neve que cobrira todo a vegetação de Hogwarts. A mão de Sirius parecia uma pedra de gelo contra a sua; já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes falara para que ele colocasse luvas durante o inverno, mas Sirius não parecia se importar, talvez porque preferisse ter as mãos de Remus para esquentá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Moony", Sirius disse, mas Remus não o ouviu. Haviam parado de caminhar a alguns minutos, e Remus parecia ter sido petrificado, os olhos grudados em algum ponto que Sirius não podia ver. Talvez fosse apenas distração por conta da proximidade de mais uma lua cheia.

"Ei, Moony?"

Remus piscou algumas vezes e depois virou o rosto para o lado, vendo a expressão confusa de Sirius.

"Ah, desculpe", apressou-se a dizer. "Não sei o que me deu".

"Por um minuto achei que você tinha recebido um _Petrificus Totalus_", Sirius riu, mas Remus permaneceu sério.

"Talvez eu esteja com muita coisa na cabeça".

"Definitivamente você tem muita coisa na cabeça, do jeito que passa tanto tempo na biblioteca", e a piada de Sirius não surtiu efeito algum, Remus permanecia sério demais para o seu gosto. "O que foi?", ele perguntou então, vendo que se não falasse nada, Remus voltaria para o mesmo estado de antes.

"E se você tiver razão?", um nó se formou em sua garganta quando ele disse.

"Sobre o quê?", Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se mais dele para ver melhor sua expressão e se certificar de que ele não se 'perdesse' de novo.

"Sobre... Sobre aproveitar os últimos momentos...", mas na verdade queria ter dito: _sobre esses serem os últimos momentos._

"É claro que eu estou certou, eu sempre estou; e você sabe que precisa aproveitar a vida, Moony", e notando que Remus já ia interrompê-lo, adiantou-se. "Independente do que aconteça ou do que você tenha que enfrentar".

Remus baixou a cabeça diante do pequeno sermão; sentia-se um idiota por falar aquelas coisas - e Sirius era realmente incrível. Não por estar sempre (bem, quase sempre) certo, mas também por aguentá-lo e entender os seus "choques de realidade" repentinos. Tornou a erguer a cabeça, mas ao invés de olhar para Sirius, desta vez observou o céu sobre sua cabeça. Estava cada vez mais escuro, e os minutos, as horas continuavam a passar; ficando mais perto do ano seguinte.

E todo último dia do ano parecia ter sido assim. Sempre igual.

"O que está lhe incomodando?", Sirius perguntou, percebendo que ele estava distante outra vez. Demorou alguns segundos, talvez um minuto, para que Remus respondesse, mas Sirius aguardou pacientemente.

"Meu pai me disse uma vez que, em toda noite de Ano Novo, a lua é cheia", seus olhos pareciam inexpressivos enquanto Remus falava. "Eu não me lembro bem se foi mesmo sempre lua cheia nesse dia, são tantas que...", e sua voz falhou.

"Moony...", Sirius se limitou a dizer, apertando mais a sua mão contra a de Remus.

"Mas, a cada ano que passava, eu entendia melhor o olhar que ele demonstrou no dia em que me contou isso", Remus baixou os olhos, observou sua mão unida a de Sirius, e então continuou. "Afinal, não importava o dia que fosse, sempre seria um dia ruim".

De repente, a mão de Sirius parecia mais fria em sua pele, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão. Nenhum dos dois falou por um bom tempo, até que Black o surpreendeu com um repentino abraço, como fizera horas antes.

"Eu sinto muito, Moony", ele disse, sua voz saindo rouca e abafada - falava como se fosse culpa dele. _Que besteira_, Remus indignou-se. Ninguém era culpado por sua irreverssível sina. "Queria poder fazer alguma coisa", Sirius acrescentou.

"Você já está fazendo mais do que eu jamais imaginei, Pads", Remus disse com sinceridade. Sirius afastou-se para vê-lo; seus olhos - que agora pareciam mais escuros -, haviam se ilumidado, como se brilhassem. "Obrigada".

"Sem problemas", Sirius repondeu, dando uma risada, aquela que parecia um latido. Remus sorriu. "Eu sei que sou incrível".

"Menos, Padfoot".

Sirius olhou para o céu cada vez mais escuro e depois de volta para Remus. "Acho melhor irmos andando", ele disse e o sorriso de Remus sumiu gradativamente, sendo substituído por aquela expressão que Sirius já conhecia, tensa e inquieta - mas ele tentou não perceber. "Se não o Prongs vai começar com aquela de _"tivemos que interromper o casal'_". E você sabe o quão irritante Wormtail pode ser quando quer".

"Sirius, nós...", Remus disse, mas depois interrompeu-se. _Nós precisamos mesmo ir agora?_ "Nada, deixa pra lá".

James e Peter já deviam estar esperando no local de sempre, próximo de onde estavam e perto também da Casa dos Gritos. Remus ficou em silêncio.

"Moony...", Sirius olhou-o sem entender. "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho, está tudo bem", ele mentiu. "Vá falar com o Prongs. Eu vou ficar bem", Remus garantiu. "Vejo você depois", e quando ele já estava quase dando o primeiro passo, Sirius segurou-o pelo pulso, trouxe-o para perto e o beijou. Os olhos de Remus arregalaram-se um pouco antes que o lobisomem os fechasse; já devia ter se acostumado com essas atitudes de Sirius, que sempre o pegavam de surpressa, mas não conseguia. Sua mente pareceu desligar-se de seu corpo de novo, mas desta vez parecendo mais forte do que das outras vezes em que isso acontecera, durante aquele dia. E, se Sirius não tivesse interrompido o beijo, ele poderia ter ficado por toda a eternidade distante daquele jeito - e seria bom, na verdade. Queria que o tempo pudesse passar rápido e todas as vezes que precisassem enfrentar aqueles dias de lua cheia acabassem sem nem ao menos eles perceberem. Mas Remus sabia que não era possível e o choque de realidade acertou-o em cheio quando Sirius separou-se dele.

Sentiu seu rosto ficar extremamente quente, apesar do frio que fazia.

"Por que não fizemos isso antes?" Sirius sorriu ao perceber o rubor no rosto de Remus, parecia ter perguntado mais a si mesmo do que para ele.

"N-Não sei", Remus gaguejou. Sirius segurou em sua mão, apertando-a carinhosamente - teve a sensação de ter recebido uma corrente elétrica quando ele fez isso.

"Eu vou estar lá quando _você voltar_", Sirius disse, e ele entendeu. Seria quando ele voltaria a ser Remus de novo e o seu outro eu fosse embora, deixando-os em paz. Ele sorriu, largou a mão de Sirius e correu em direção ao salgueiro lutador, sem olhar para trás - era mais fácil acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez -, deixando Sirius ali, que agora, explicavelmente, sentia falta de um certo calor que havia acabado de desaparecer junto com Remus, enquanto ele mesmo sumia de vista.

**-x-**

Sirius observa Remus dormir. Sempre fazia isso, todas as vezes depois de cada lua cheia. Já havia voltado à forma humana logo depois de amanhecer - Remus também já tinha mudado e vários novos arranhões cobriam a sua pele, e Sirius culpava-se por cada um deles. Porque era como se tivesse falhado, pois ele não conseguiu evitá-los. Sabia que Remus não concordaria com isso e já esperava que talvez até brigassem quando ele visse o corte profundo em seu ombro, que estava enfaixado - Remus perceberia de qualquer jeito, mesmo com a camiseta preta que Sirius estava usando. Mas ele não ligava. O lobisomem já sofria tanto e acabava sempre com tantos machucados, por que não dividí-los um pouco? Tinha certeza de que Moony não riria da piada.

Seu corpo já estava enfaixado aonde haviam machucados; os piores, pode-se dizer. Sirius encarregava-se de fazer isso sem hesitar, faria o que fosse possível e que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Remus, mesmo que contra a vontade dele. _Cabeça-dura_, Sirius pensou.

E o que diria a ele quando acordasse? Afinal, o ano já havia acabado e um novo começara. Quem sabe... _'Feliz Ano Novo'_. Não, não... _Que idiota_, reprimiu-se. Como podia usar a palavra _feliz_ naquele momento? Ainda mais que aquele dia não era exatamente um dos preferidos de Remus. _E como poderia ser, seu idiota?_ Uma vozinha gritou em sua cabeça. Claro, claro, por causa daquela história toda...

Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que, apesar de tudo, estava feliz de poder estar ali com Remus; e esperava que ele ficasse feliz de vê-lo quando acordasse. _Feliz, feliz, feliz..._

_"Feliz Ano Novo, Moony"_, ele repetiu a frase mentalmente, analisando-a. Até que não parecia ser tão ruim, afinal de contas - pelo menos ao seu ver. Mas qual era o problema então? Que coisa maluca, ficar pensando tanto em uma frase, em uma data, sendo que o que realmente importava não era isso. E sim _ele_.

Ele que agora estava acordando... Remus abriu os olhos, levantando uma das mãos para cobrir a claridade, até que se acostumasse com ela em seu rosto. Notou as faixas enroladas em sua mão e então olhou para Sirius, que o observava ao lado da cama.

"Você ainda tem essa mania", ele comentou, baixando a mão com cuidado e pousando-a sobre a cama. Não estava tão dolorida assim, mas ele podia sentir os cortes que haviam sido abertos em sua pele.

"Pois é", Sirius deu de ombros, e Remus percebeu que ele fizera uma careta. "É um hábito incurável".

"O que houve com o seu ombro?" Ele perguntou automaticamente.

"Ah, não, Moony, por favor".

"Foi eu", não era uma pergunta. Sirius suspirou.

"Não,_ não foi você"_, ele respondeu. Remus iria argumentar, óbvio, então ele foi mais rápido. "_Não foi você_, Moony, não esquenta". Sirius encarou seus olhos cansados, quase perfurando-os, mantendo-se firme do que dissera. Foi a vez de Remus suspirar, dando-se por vencido. Sirius estava bem, afinal.

"Tudo bem, mas eu sinto muito, Padfoot".

"Não tem nada pelo que se desculpar", Sirius se apressou a dizer. "Estou inteiro, não está vendo?", ele ergueu os braços para o alto, sentindo uma forte dor do lado direito do corpo. Abaixou então os braços e colocou a mão sobre o ombro ferido.

"Muito engraçado", Remus disse, fechando a cara.

"Se eu pudesse, trocaria de lugar com você, Moony", Sirius disse. Remus arregalou os olhos para ele, como quem diz: _"Você é maluco?" _

"Não tem graça, Sirius".

"É sério", Sirius insistiu. "Mas como isso não é possível, é por isso que estou aqui".

"Prefiro que faça isso a passar pelo que eu passo", Remus analisou; o olhar distante. Ele parecia ter se esquecido novamente de onde estava - havia passado o tempo todo assim, nas últimas horas. _Distante..._

"Mas eu passaria por tudo isso; por você", a voz de Sirius o trouxe de volta e ele obrigou-se a olhá-lo.

"Eu sei".

"Que bom que sabe", Sirius sorriu e, esticando o braço, segurou a mão de Remus. _Ainda quente_, ele pensou. Remus não falou nada de imediato, apenas apertou levemente a mão de Sirius, ficando em silêncio por um bom tempo - o rosto baixo, encarando seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele, sobre a cama.

"Como a sua mão pode ser tão gelada?" Remus disse finalmente. Sirius riu da pergunta.

"É que ela passou muito tempo longe da sua", ele explicou, ainda sorrindo. Remus levantou o rosto e revirou os olhos.

"Que bom que a minha mão é quente, não é?"

"Ah, então você estava me ouvindo aquela hora!"

"É", Remus afirmou, corando levemente ao relembrar o que Sirius havia dito horas atrás. "Meio ao longe, mas estava", e depois de pensar um pouco, tornou a falar. "Acho que é mais ou menos o que sempre acontece... Sabe, na lua cheia", ele tentou explicar, procurando decifrar a expressão que Sirius agora demonstrava. "Às vezes, ouço a sua voz".

"A minha voz?" Sirius repetiu. "Só se tivesse sido o meu latido porque, afinal, como você sabe, eu não posso falar enquanto sou um cachorro, não é mesmo?" Remus riu, mais alto do que o normal. Sirius observou-o, satisfeito - gostava _desse_ Moony e, principalmente, _dessa_ risada.

"É, tem razão, Padfoot", ele concordou, ainda rindo. "Também não entendo o que acontece, mas é algo bom", Remus concluiu._ Mesmo na inconsciência_, e ele viu-se perdido novamente em seus devaneios. Mesmo que não estive totalmente sob o controle de sua mente, ainda assim, era possível que Sirius estivesse com ele - _sempre_ presente.

Quando voltou à Terra, Sirius já estava estalando os dedos na frente de seus olhos para chamar sua atenção.

"De novo, Moony", Sirius exclamou, baixando a mão, vendo que o resultado foi atingido. "Você deve estar cansaço demais, devia dormir mais um pouco".

"Eu estou bem", Remus resmungou. "Já deve ser tarde, será que eu já não devia ir para a enfermaria?", ele perguntou, tentando se levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu e voltou a se sentar. "Sabe, antes que todo mundo acorde e... Você precisa ir para a aula... Prongs e Wormtail também e... Aliás, onde eles estão? Eles já... ?"

"Vá com calma, Moony", Sirius adiantou-se para ele, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Ainda é cedo", ele largou Remus, que ficou sentado de braços cruzados na cama, fitando-o; os olhos cor âmbar esperando por respostas. _Por que ele precisava saber de tudo e ficar se preocupando com coisas alheias?_ Sirius pensou, mas vendo que não tinha jeito, tratou de responder ao questionário.

"Prongs e Wormtail já foram", explicou-lhe, com calma. "E _não_, eu não preciso ir para a aula, porque _não temos _aula, esqueceu?", Sirius riu da cara de desentendimento de Remus. "E se tivéssemos, eu não iria, e você sabe muito bem _o porquê_".

"Mas você não pre-...", Remus começou, mas foi logo interrompido.

"-precisa fazer isso", Sirius completou a frase. "Eu sei, e você nunca me deixa faltar, seu chato, então eu nem argumento mais".

"Para um cachorro até que você é bem obediente, Padfoot", Remus brincou, descruzando os braços, agora já mais relaxado.

"Ei, quem disse que cachorros não são obedientes?" Sirius tratou logo de perguntar, mas sem conter o riso. "E eu não sou um cachorro... Bom, pelo menos não vinte e quatro horas por dia", ele parou um pouco, pensou, parecendo confuso, e então disse: "Peraí, sobre o que estamos falando mesmo? De cachorros ou de mim?"

"Dos dois", Remus concluiu. "Mas não faz muito diferença", e começou a rir outra vez, mas parou logo em seguida, sentindo uma dor tremenda - cada milímetro de seu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um ônibus.

"Muito engraçado, Moony", Sirius riu e depois falou num tom sério. "Mas acho que você deve mesmo descansar".

"E eu acho que deveríamos ir para a enfermaria", Remus discordou. "Se todo mundo acordar... E... E ninguém pode me ver assim..."

"Ninguém vai ver você, Moony", Sirius garantiu. "Pode dormir, eu acordo você mais tarde".

"E você?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Não parece muito confortável aí", Remus explicou, apontando a poltrona que Sirus estava ocupando. _Sempre se preocupando com os outros ao invés de pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo. _E ele não precisava dormir, afinal. Estava muito bem, obrigado.

"Ah, eu não vou dormir", Sirius disse, repreendendo um bocejo. Na verdade, estava com um pouco de sono e, talvez, as leves olheiras em seus olhos denunciassem isso, porque Remus continou encarando-o.

"Padfoot...", Remus começou, olhando-o com preocupação, depois seus olhos fitaram a cama onde estava sentado. Era bem grande e, apesar de ser meio velha, ainda assim era um tanto confortável. "Por que você não...?"

"Não queria machucar você", Sirius respondeu, entendendo o que o outro queria dizer. Remus olhou-o confuso.

"Você passou a noite toda perto de um lobisomem e estava com medo de _me_ machucar?"

"Pensei que se tivesse mais espaço, você ficaria mais confortável", Sirius explicou, baixando os olhos para o chão. "Ah, e outra", ele continuou, erguendo o rosto rapidamente. "Eu não passei a noite toda perto de um lobisomem, eu passei a noite toda ao _seu_ lado".

"Qual é a diferença?" Remus perguntou. Sirius tinha aquela mania de separar o Remus_ Remus_ do Remus _lobisomem_. Claro que ambos sabiam que continuava sendo a mesma pessoa, mas Sirius não se importava com isso, como sempre deixava claro.

"Você me entendeu".

Remus concordou com um breve aceno e depois ficou parado, vendo Sirius também petrificado onde estava.

"Só ainda não entendi o que você está fazendo aí _ainda_", Remus disse.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Sirius finalmente se mexeu, apoiando as mãos sobre os braços da poltrona velha. "Está me enxotando, é?", ele perguntou, já de pé, fazendo-se de ofendido. "Cachorros também tem sentimentos, sabia?"

"Você me entendeu", Remus disse depois de parar de rir.

"Claro, claro", Sirius respondeu. _Voltou ao normal_, Remus imaginou, apesar de que _normal_ não era uma palavra que definia Sirius muito bem. "Você não está pronto para se livrar desse seu cachorro velho, não é?"

_Seu. Seu_... Aquilo ficou em sua cabeça por alguns segundos, se repetindo...

"Não", Remus disse. "E você não é velho", ele acrescentou. Sirius, que estava parado de pé a sua frente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos de um jeito teatral, fazendo cara de galã, como aqueles atores de filmes trouxas ou algum astro de Rock famoso.

"Tudo bem", Sirius parou com a cena. "Então acho que esse cachorro - _que não é velho -_ vai ficar". Sirius já ia sentar no mesmo lugar de antes, mas Remus segurou em seu pulso antes que ele conseguisse.

"Padfoot", ele sussurou, o sono quase derrubando-o. Sirius voltou-se para ele imediatamente ao sentir o calor em sua mão. "Deixa de ser idiota", Remus acrescentou. Sirius então aproximou-se e sentou na beirada da cama.

"Foi mal", desculpou-se. "Às vezes é bem difícil, sabe?"

Engraçado como Sirius tratava-o diferente depois de cada lua cheia, como se ele fosse feito de vidro ou algo assim. Talvez fosse apenas um instinto de proteção que Sirius tinha - mas na visão de Remus isso se chamava _exagero_. Ele segurou a mão de Sirius com mais força, toda a que ainda lhe restara, e puxou-o para perto. Sirius deixou-se ser levado e finalmente deitou ao lado dele.

"Não está doendo?", Sirius perguntou, enquanto colocava um braço nas costas de Remus, para que ele se apoiasse e deitasse a cabeça entre o seu ombro e pescoço. _Claro que deve estar doendo alguma coisa_, mas Sirius não se importava de perguntar.

"Não", Remus mentiu. "Não muito", apressou-se a corrigir, vendo o olhar de Sirius. "Está melhor agora".

"Se estiver com alguma dor, me avise, está bem?"

"Sirius, você mais parecia um cão-de-guarda parado ali do que... do que...", ele não conseguiu dizer a palavra _namorado - _seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado ao pensar nisso. "Então pare de se preocupar tanto... Eu não vou quebrar".

"Desculpe", Sirius falou naquele tom sério. "Eu faço tudo errado".

"Na verdade faz tudo certo, mas com um pouco de exagero, só isso", Remus explicou, notando que Sirius sorria por causa de seu comentário. Esperou por um momento e então resolveu perguntar.

"Não vai dizer o quanto você é incrível?" Remus perguntou, levantando-se para vê-lo melhor. Sirius fez o mesmo.

'Não, porque na verdade _você_ é que é incrível", Sirius disse com tamanha sinceridade que Remus ficou sem saber o que responder - e seu rosto ficou _realmente_ corado ao ouvir aquilo. Sirius ergueu umas das mãos em sua direção, sobresaltando-o; ele tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, parecendo desenhar alguma coisa. _Uma cicatriz_, Remus deduziu - ele podia senti-la perfeitamente pois essa era uma das recentes. Pôde saber exatamente o que Sirius pensava observando seus olhos; não era só ele que tinha a capacidade de _ler_, afinal. Remus fechou os olhos, apreciando aquela sensação quente em seu rosto - podia ter certeza de que Sirius estava sorrindo agora. E ele não precisava ficar se martirizando por causa daquilo que via em seu rosto; ninguém podia fazer nada, nem mesmo ele. Nem se _quizesse, _e Remus sabia que Sirius queria poder fazer alguma coisa - mas o máximo que podia ele já estava fazendo.

_Ele está aqui_ e _isso que importa_, pensou. Mais um ano e ele estava ali. Não era tão ruim passar por aquilo tudo, afinal, se tivesse Sirius ao seu lado. Pouco importava o resto. Tudo o que Remus precisava estava diante dele e só o que queria era ouvir aquela voz depois de uma longa e exaustiva noite de lua cheia.

"Eu te amo", Sirius sussurou, ainda com seu rosto entre as mãos frias, mas que, de certa forma, esquentavam-no. Remus abriu os olhos, levantou a mão direita e segurou a esquerda de Sirius.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Padfoot", Remus disse, observando-o, detendo-se ao sorriso dele. Sirius encarou-o, esperando. Remus riu. "E eu também te amo".

"Fico feliz em saber disso".

"Como se você já não tivesse ouvido isso outras vezes e já não soubesse", resmungou Remus, fingindo estar bravo.

"Ah, você entendeu, Moony", Sirius revirou os olhos, soltando o rosto de Remus e colocando as mãos no colo - ele estava agora sentado de frente para Moony. "Está tudo bem?"

Remus demorou um pouco para responder, _pensando demais_, como Sirius sempre lhe dizia.

"Não importa mais se irão existir dias ruins, Padfoot".

"E se existirem, eu estarei aqui, você sabe", Sirius jurou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Sempre estarei". E mais alguns segundos se passaram enquanto, desta vez, Sirius estava longe...

Pensava em perguntar para Remus: _Você está feliz? _Mas_ isso soaria meio idiota_, pensou. O fato era que Remus passou o dia tão quieto e distante dele que pensou que havia algo de errado acontecendo, além do normal - além da lua cheia. Ele queria e _precisava_ que Remus fosse feliz porque ele merecia mais do que ninguém no mundo. E a idéia de que ele mesmo pudesse fazê-lo se sentir assim era uma coisa tão boa de se imaginar que não parecia poder ser verdade.

Remus percebeu que Sirius olhava-o sem vê-lo realmente, então colocou suas mãos, com cuidado, sobre os ombros dele e disse: "Obrigado, Padfoot, de verdade".

"Moony?", ele chamou-o, aproximando-se de Remus.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, esticando os braços e passando-os em torno do pescoço de Sirius, seus rostos ficando mais próximos. Quando Sirius respondeu, a boca dele já estava a milímetros da sua, fazendo com que as palavras quase não saíssem.

"Feliz Ano Novo".


End file.
